1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bidirectional line switch ring (BLSR) communications and, more particularly, to a system and method for using integrated circuit (IC) relay devices in the formation of a self-healing BLSR network.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1a is a schematic block diagram of a bidirectional line switch ring (prior art). Communications networks often connect nodes with bidirectional communications, to form a ring of nodes. One well-known example is the synchronous optical network (SONET). Bidirectional line switch rings are a method of SONET transport where part of the communications are sent clockwise over a first fiber and the rest of the communications are sent counter-clockwise over a second fiber.
FIG. 1b is a schematic block diagram of FIG. 1a where the ring has been broken due to a faulty fiber or broken node (prior art). Protection fibers 10 and 12 are shown that heal the ring by permitting communications to travel around the ring in the opposite direction.
Protection fiber systems can be enabled in software, however, the solution is complex and requires a complete knowledge of the network fiber system before installation. Alternately, redundant nodes can be provided in the network. However, the hardware can be expensive. Further, the solutions must be done at the box or system level. This type of redundancy can be a problem where space and power consumption are concerns. There is no standard practice redundancy practice in the implementation of BLSR networks.
It would be advantageous if a healing function could be easily implemented in ring network architecture.
It would be advantageous if the BLSR healing function could be implemented at the IC level to save space and switching complexity.